El amor y sus dilemas
by EnllyUki
Summary: Levi siempre ha mantenido esa imagen de persona solitaria y antisocial y una actitud fría e indiferente hacia cualquier intento de acercamiento por parte de sus compañeros de clase. Pero ¿Como seguir manteniéndolo cuando un tipo muy conocido, alegre y extrañamente amable empieza a hablarle de la nada? ¿Como escapar de Eren Jaeger y sus sonrisas alegres y torcidas?/Ereri/AU/


**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece. Todos los personajes son de Isa la llama…digo Hajime Isayama e-e**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Una mala jugada—**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_***_Levi_***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Oh, sí. Sin duda el universo no se cansaba de demostrar todo el invaluable afecto que tenía hacía mí. Muy bien; podía soportarlo.

Digo, después de todo dudaba que haya algo mejor que pasar toda una maldita semana en una empobrecida cabaña en el fondo de un sucio bosque lejos de cualquier decente civilización —o al menos a lo más cerca de "decente civilización" que puede llegar a ser la ciudad en la que vivo—. Disfrutando de toda esa naturaleza viviente y… como dije sucia. Perfecto. No, no, esto era más que perfecto. Tan malditamente perfecto. Maravilloso.

Aunque claro, intentaron hacerlo sonar como uno de los mejores viajes; aquellos profesores optimistas no dejaban de repetir la serie de plantas únicas y extrañas que veríamos, así como también el asombroso panorama que tendríamos el lujo de observar por siete maravillosos días. Nadie dijo nada, aunque todo cambió una vez que la amargada profesora de biología soltó la información extra acerca de llevar un cuaderno lo suficientemente grande como para escribir hasta el mínimo detalle de todo lo que veamos, porque la muy encantadora mujer nos tomaría una prueba acerca de eso y de paso tendríamos que hacer un puto ensayo.

Como odiaba a los profesores, en especial ella, que parecía tener alguna especie de maña impresionante para joderme todo el maldito día.

Bueno, toda la clase le recriminó tal cosa pero no pareció inmutarse y simplemente se limitó a dar media vuelta y salir de la clase junto con los demás profesores. Para suerte de muchos, se quedó la profesora de aritmética —la más joven de entre todo el grupo de docentes descerebrados pero no por ello menos descerebrada— y con una sonrisa había dicho que no nos preocupásemos porque habría muchas cosas más que hacer. Según ella había un pueblo bastante cercano, uno bastante interesante si lo que querías era divertirte. Si, aunque parezca difícil de creer, la mujer parecía estar emocionada, sobre todo cuando mencionó la universidad que hay en aquel pequeño pueblo. Fue entonces cuando toda la clase comenzó a vitorear y aplaudir. Solo pude pensar en la lamentable situación de todo.

Consideré por todo un día no ir, pero mi muy amigable madre me dio una de sus charlas acerca de disfrutar más esta etapa que nunca volverá, descubriendo nuevos lugares y haciendo más amigos. Cosa que me molestó y alivió al mismo tiempo. Mamá podía llegar a ser un poco torpe conmigo y con sus charlas maternas-paternas —no tengo padre y, eso en sí, no me preocupaba ni hacía de mi vida ninguna mierda— pero a veces lograba sacarme de líos y pensamientos un tanto contradictorios.

El problema estaba en que no pensaba hacer amigos —primero muerto antes que intentarlo— y acerca de conocer nuevos lugares no parecía mala idea, tenía que salir de esa caja llamada Rose—no es como si odiara mi ciudad pero a veces sentía que terminaría por asfixiarme dentro— y ¿Qué mejor que en una viaje en grupo?…un grupo salvaje y problemático.

Y yo.

Por suerte Mikasa — mi hermana— dejó el tema, y mamá, a pesar de que se vio preocupada todo ese tiempo en el que mi hermana comenzó a salir con su nuevo grupo de amigas también lo hizo. Me vi librado de esos sermones de hermana que lanzaba cada vez que me invitaba a salir con su grupito y yo me rehusaba. No fue mucho después que abandonó cualquier intento en vano de sacarme de casa y terminó por salir ella sola. Se independizó y fue capaz de contarme las verdaderas razones tras sus constantes molestias ante mi rechazo a las salidas al exterior. Al parecer sus amigas querían conocerme, por lo que ella se vio obligada a poner cartas en el asunto.

Recuerdo haberme enfadado pero no le dije nada más ¿Qué podía hacer?

Ahora ella estaba por completo sumida en ese grupo de conexiones sociales extensas y pretendientes de sobra haciendo fila para una mísera cita. Tenían cuidado, eso me alegraba. Podía llegar a convertirme en el mismísimo demonio si llegaban a sobrepasarse con mi hermana, aunque sabía perfectamente que ella podría defenderse sola.

Como sea, ella no había asistido. Mamá la encontró postrada en la cama, pálida y con unas enormes ojeras delatando su falta de un buen descanso; me lo contó al tiempo que se calzaba los tacones a toda prisa y salía por la puerta, camino a la farmacia, no sin antes acercarse, abrazarme rápidamente y darme un beso en la frente de despedida. Una vez que había desaparecido fui derecho a la habitación de Mikasa y la estuve regañando por un buen rato. Claro que no era ningún jodido resfriado, la muy tonta de mi hermanita tenía una tremenda resaca. La había escuchado llegar muy entrada la madrugada; estuve a punto de salir y recriminarle el límite de los horarios que nos había impuesto mamá pero me sentía cansado y aburrido. Después de todo, ya parecía ser su costumbre llegar a ese tipo de horas.

Pero esta vez… El hecho de que haya tomado me enfureció y sí que se lo hice saber. A pesar de las muecas de dolor que soltaba cada vez que alzaba la voz no me detuve y tan solo cuando terminé me giré y volví sobre mis propios pasos cerrando con fuerza la puerta de su habitación.

Podía llegar a ser tan majadera.

Aun me encontraba molesto y más incómodo de lo que quería aparentar. Me removí y cambié mi peso de un pie a otro, observando. Estaba de pie a una distancia prudente de la hilera de seres extraños y emocionados empujándose unos con otros, extendiendo más su espacio personal en aquella desorganizada fila frente a la compuerta del repugnante autobús.

Si, a pesar de sonar como la mierda los autobuses siempre me han parecido los transportes más impúdicos y mugrientos que puede haber en la historia de todos los transportes públicos. Asqueroso.

—Leviii— Ah, maldición. Me crucé de brazos dándole a entender a la fastidiosa de Hanji que no estaba de humor para sus _abracitos_ de saludo. Aunque la muy estúpida y descerebrada de mi amiga bien pareció ignorarlo e igual me rodeó con sus brazos y me levantó en el aire.

—Deja de ser tan _estúpida_, Hanji—musité una vez que logré zafarme de sus brazos, encontrándome con su siempre sonrisa chocante.

—Levicito gruñoncito Ackerman, quita esa cara de duende—dijo soltando una carcajada estridente. Sentí una vena sobresalir de mi frente y antes de que pudiera insultarla pasó un brazo por mis hombros mientras su otro brazo se extendió frente a ella, abarcando a toda la fila de estudiantes sonrientes—Vamos, ¿Hace cuánto que tus compañeros y tú no salen a ese tipo de viajes extraordinarios?... No respondas, yo te lo diré. Un mes, Levi-love, cuatros largas semanas, treinta y un pesados días sin salir. ¿Lo puedes creer? Es una gran oportunidad para todos.

—Que irritante—murmuré alejándome. Era consciente de todo ese tiempo, según ella "perdido", Sin nada que hacer más que sentarse sobre la puta e incómoda silla por largas horas, mirando al frente, aparentando atender al profesor y tomando "notas" —que normalmente en el grupo de hormonados adolescentes no llegaban a ser mas que simples dibujos obscenos—. No bromeaba, la mayoría de mis compañeros amenazaban con convertirse en maniáticos sexuales.

De cualquier forma, prefería mil veces pasar horas escuchando al profesor explicar la clase y contar las motas de polvo esparcido sobre la tela negra de sus hombros.

—Hanji, en primer lugar solo es un mes, la diferencia no es demasiada. Es solo que en tu cabeza hay demasiada mierda como para que lo entiendas… o tal vez son los incesantes experimentos que haces. Quien sabe y en un descuido tuyo un poco de gas tóxico terminó por entrar de alguna forma y ahora está haciendo estragos con tu cerebro; no lo sé, son suposiciones mías. En segundo lugar, estúpida. No veo ni a la lejanía algún tipo de oportunidad. Estoy seguro de que la mayoría de _esos_, por la única razón que van es el alcohol y las drogas gratis y claro, las universitarias que se supone hay allá. A mi parecer el doble de estúpido que tú. Y tercero…—

—…eres gay—pestañeé un par de veces ante la interrupción pero enseguida la tomé del cuello de su camisa y la zarandeé.

—Por el amor de Dios, Hanji ¿Puedes dejar de soltar tantas estupideces por un par de minutos? O ¿Por qué caragos mejor no te vas a clase?

—Porque hoy no tengo clases. Es domingo, tontito—me pinchó la cabeza con su dedo índice y yo le di un codazo. Hanji podía sacarme de mis casillas con tanta facilidad pero lograba contenerme. No la consideraba una de las mejores opciones para charlar; me molestaba la mayor parte del tiempo, se reía de una forma demasiado peculiar y siempre se la pasaba soltando chistes acerca de sus experimentos de química fallidos —cosa que no entendía ni un carajo, porque hablaba demasiado rápido—y, lo peor de todo, conspiraban junto con mamá para hacer de mi día otra cosa de la cual lamentarme.

Pero no era una mala persona. Siempre ha estado ahí para mí, en los momentos buenos, malos, los que son una mierda y en los que enserio sentía que ya no podía cargar con más bazofia de mis compañeros.

Está en tercero superior, cursando el último año en el colegio, pronto se iría a la universidad y la verdad es que sentía que ese momento sería cuando me quede totalmente solo en ese colegio de mierda. La contradicción de todo ello estaba en la forma en como la conocí porque ¿Cómo rayos tenía una amiga de otro clase y en la mía propia no tenía a nadie? Bueno, la historia es larga pero odiaba darle tantas vueltas a un asunto así que iría al punto. Es amiga de mi ex novio, Irvin Smith; otro de tercero superior, por así decirlo, el más deseado de tercero superior.

Un tipo que se metió conmigo sin ninguna razón, la verdad es que seguía sin entenderlo. Y aun así fui lo suficientemente tonto como para darle el sí y aceptar la relación. Todo y ¿Para qué? Al final tuve que terminar porque comenzaron a tacharme de ignorante y altanero; todo y por estar saliendo con un tipo popular. E ignorante porque al parecer me engañaba con otro tipo de su misma clase.

Bueno ¿Qué se le podía hacer ahora?

—Como sea, Levicito—se estiró y luego me dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda—Solo vine a decirte eso y como siempre…emh, ya sabes. Lo de Irvin—asentí haciendo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia. Una de las cosas que ella entendía a la perfección por lo que tras un momento me sonrió y se fue gritando un "Pásalo bien". Aunque no se me pasó desapercibida la pequeña sonrisa macabra formada en sus labios y la frase rápida que formo silenciosamente antes de doblar una esquina.

_Nos veremos pronto._

No le tomé mucha importancia a esas últimas palabras pero sí que esa loca mujer me había dejado pensando en algo…bueno, más bien en alguien.

Irvin… siempre lo hacía. De alguna forma siempre terminaba apareciendo en el momento menos indicado y siempre traía un mensaje superpuesto en los labios de la solidaria Hanji para mí. Mensajes que hace tiempo me obligué a rechazarlos.

—Por favor, suban despacio—escuché decir al profesor amargamente y regresé mi atención hacia allá, hacia el profesor que sostenía en alto la carpeta con el registro de asistencia para que nadie —pasándose de listillo— se lo quite. Su rostro no mostraba nada más allá que certeras arrugas y sus labios se mantenían igual de tensos que hace unos minutos… Aunque ahora que lo veía con más detenimiento parecían tensarse más a cada minuto que pasaba. Un hecho perturbador.

Claro, nadie le hizo el mínimo caso y apenas resonó la campanilla de la compuerta todos comenzaron a empujarse más fuerte aun, a soltar maldiciones divertidas, carcajadas estridentes y nombres al azar. Seguramente llamando a la persona con quien querían compartir asiento…cosa que no podrán hacer porque, por cómo iba la cosa, se quedarían atrás, aplastados por miles de pies con el mismo fin de pasar ilesos y no morir en el intento.

El mismo trágico futuro que el profesor a cargo; que de un momento a otro desapreció por entre las hileras del salvaje gentío. Me mantuve lejos, al igual que unos cuantos tipos conscientes y con un gramo de cautela ante la amenaza de su integridad física: Cerebritos.

A sabiendas de eso, hubo una razón que me sorprendió y a la vez molestó, tanto como para considerar seriamente empujar a todos y subir primero; pero lo descarté enseguida. No necesitaba problemas, tendría primeramente que aprender a medir mi carácter y con ello la fuerza o estaba seguro de que terminaría dejando muy mal herido a alguien. En serio, no lo necesitaba.

—Hey Levi— me saludó acercándose y quedando de pie justo frente a mí. No levanté la mirada —aunque sí que maldije mi maldita baja estatura—y seguí observando como poco a poco la fila de mis irracionales compañeros iba disminuyendo con el pasar de los segundos y tan solo quedaban unos pocos, más modestos, agarrando el tubo a un costado de la puerta y subiendo.

—Farlan—murmuré pasando de largo su cuerpo y ubicándome tras el último tipo. No fue mucho después que los demás fueron parándose detrás, esperando con tranquilidad su turno para entrar. Farlan se posó a mi lado y enserio quise refutarle el hecho de que debía respetar la maldita fila como un buen signo de educación, pero luego recordé que es de los tipos que con una encantadora y brillante sonrisa podría hacer que cualquier chica grite y sus ovarios exploten. Así que solo giré los ojos y escuché como le murmuraba algo al tipo de atrás para luego reemplazar su puesto con facilidad. Río el muy idiota inclinándose —demasiado para mi gusto—cerca de mi oído.

Mantuve mis manos apretadas a cada costado de mi cuerpo. Quería golpearlo.

Para cuando mi molestia iba disminuyendo ya me estaba moviendo en busca del primer puesto vacío. Uno perfecto, que estuviera limpio y libre de polvo, sin nadie más que yo. Por favor, solo pedía eso.

—Levi, aquí hay uno—Farlan podía ser un idiota el noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento del tiempo pero lo que restaba lo tenía perfectamente reservado para su constante acoso. Lamentablemente el tipo era guapo —por más complicado que se me haga admitirlo—, y por ello mismo es que ese acoso no me resultaba del todo sorprendente, sentía que ya había pasado por algo como eso antes, y prefería tomarlo como una nueva forma de acostumbrarme y no caer en ese tipo de jueguitos banales.

Me moví y me senté rápidamente. Por suerte había puestos, y este era perfecto. En la segunda fila, en el lugar donde no llegaba el sol y con la ventana entreabierta, para que la brisa de fuera no se viera obstaculizada por ella y no tenga que darme el arduo trabajo de levantarme y jalarla para que la condenada ventana se abra. Y no estaba sucia, al menos no veía el mínimo detalle de suciedad cerca. Era tranquilizante.

—Gracias—murmuré buscando al fondo de mi bolsillo, como un vano intento de eludir cualquier otro tipo de conversación con Farlan. Pero al parecer no fui lo suficientemente directo y terminó por sentarse a mi lado. Aun así no lo miré y tras encontrar lo que buscaba me dejé caer al respaldo del asiento y me di el tiempo de desenredar los audífonos recién encontrados.

—Levi.

—Mmh—malditos audífonos ¿Por qué no se desenredan de una jodida vez?

—Hay algo que quería decirte desde hace tiempo…—Oh, por favor audífonos cooperen conmigo al menos por esta vez. Por favor…. ¿¡No ven que estoy pidiendo por favor?! —No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero…no se ¿sabes? Desde hace tiempo he empezado a sentir algo que no se explicar… por ti.

No, no, no. Mierda… ¡Mierda!

Me detuve soltando un suspiro. Está bien esto no estaba en mis planes, el hecho de que Farlan haya dejado el grupo de sus amigos para venir a sentarse conmigo tampoco y tampoco lo complicadamente enredados que estaban mis audífonos en ese mismo momento, habían estado en mis planes. Pero ¿Cuándo mierda las cosas van de acuerdo a los planes de alguien? Nunca, maldición. Putos planes y puto la persona quien los creo. Aunque eso no tenía mucho sentido pero aun así. Putos.

No supe que decirle. Un "no tengo tiempo para relaciones" hubiera servido pero en realidad a ningún momento me preguntó acerca del tiempo, ni si quiera me preguntó acerca de lo que yo sentía o si me parecía bien o conveniente comenzar a salir con él. Dejó la oración al aire y eso me molestaba de sobremanera porque no sabía cómo continuar con esa declaración tan poco organizada y fundamente como me hubiera gustado. No digo que me hubiera gustado que vaya directo al punto y tan solo me hubiera preguntando "Oye, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?" pero no es como si me hubiera esperado algo así y pensar en una respuesta correcta a ese tipo de declaraciones no era lo mío en absoluto.

— ¡Farlan! —me sobresalté ante el grito agudo de una chica a nuestro lado y no fui el único que lo hizo a juzgar por la forma en como soltó una maldición y se giraba a ver quién era. Yo no lo hice y lo tomé como una buena oportunidad para seguir con mi labor con los problemáticos audífonos.

—Hitch ¿Qué sucede? —Farlan dejó a un lado el tono mesurado que tenía hace unos segundos siendo rápidamente reemplazado por una voz más coqueta y divertida. Proferí un insulto mental hacia su persona. ¿En que había estado pensando? ¿Enserio lo había dejado sentarse a mi lado de esa forma tan fácil?

—Vamos Farlan, ya sacaron las primeras botellas—observé de soslayo como aquella chica lo jaloneaba del brazo y el no parecía molesto, más bien se veía emocionado y tras unos cuantos ruegos terminó por levantarse y murmurarle algo. Luego se volvió hacia mí— ¿Quieres venir?

¿Enserio? ¿¡Enserio, Farlan Church?!

Negué con la cabeza y volví a mirar hacia abajo, terminando de desenredar —por fin, maldita sea—los putos audífonos.

—Volveré ¿bien? Y si necesitas compañía tan solo llámame—murmuró. No le di importancia y no le respondí; lo que no me esperaba es que uno de sus brazos pasara frente a mí acorralándome contra la ventana y su rostro se moviera más cerca del mío. Entré en pánico, aunque no lo mostré. El muy idiota quería robarme un beso ¿EN QUE MIERDA ESTABA PENSANDO?

Aparté mi rostro y le indiqué con la mirada que se alejara o lo patearía…fuera del bus. Pareció entenderlo pero aun así fue lo suficientemente atrevido como para plasmar sus labios contra mi mejilla, luego se marchó.

Una vez que ya no lo vi cerca y unos cuantos gritos de su nombre me indicaran que ya estaba más allá de la quinta fila me permití relajarme y ubicar ambos audífonos en mis oídos.

Este sí que sería un viaje muy largo.

.

.

.

***_**_**Eren**_**_***

.

.

.

De alguna forma, en el mismo momento en el que el maldito chistecito del bache en la superficie de la carretera hiciera a la botella deslizar y apuntar directamente hacia mí, supe que el cosmos tenía algún tipo de combate o alguna cuenta sin pagar —del que ni yo estaba enterado— conmigo. O quien sabe tal vez una venganza a medias que no terminaba. Solté un gruñido de puro y llano resentimiento ¿Cómo rayos es que me pasaba esto a mí?

— ¡JAEGER! —todos gritonearon al unísono y comenzaron a soltar carcajadas. Hice una mueca, preguntándome otra vez porque no me negué a tal absurdo juego.

—Agh…Solo suéltenlo y ya— musité acercándome para escuchar mi reto. Uno que estaba seguro que me haría recordarlo por el resto de mi vida.

—Bien, lo estuve pensando mucho ¿sabes? —Comenzó—para mi mala suerte —el cara de caballo—Y llegué a una conclusión. Una excelente conclusión… Bieeeen, tu besarás a…—se detuvo y todos soltaron una risotada, al ver como golpeteaba los dedos índices de su manos, como si fueran un par de baquetas sobre su pierna extendida simulando ser la superficie de un tambor. Giré los ojos y le dije que se apresurara. Y bueno él se apresuró—…Levi.

Me quedé estático.

— ¿Qué? — No, no, no, no, no. Maldición, de todas las personas que pudo escoger ¿Porque justamente él?

—Ya sabes, cerebrito. Levi Ackerman—susurró con una sonrisa amplia. Llena de maldad de caballo.

—Espera, espera—extendí mis manos deteniéndolo— ¿Por qué el y no su hermana? Mikasa también es una buena opción.

Pareció considerarlo por unos cuantos segundos. Lamenté el hecho de que muy pocas veces el imbécil de Jean consideraba las cosas por más importantes que fueran. Y bueno, esto no era del todo importante y supe que él pensaba exactamente lo mismo cuando soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—No, ella no te golpearía hasta matarte— murmuró llevando una de sus manos hacia su quijada, volviendo a entrar en un trance pensativo— O ¿Quién sabe? Puede que si te golpea lo suficientemente fuerte y en los puntos indicados podría llevarte directo al hospital por…unos cuantos meses.

Me estremecí de solo pensarlo, pero aun lo miraba con la esperanza de que el muy imbécil cambie de opinión y termine por tener piedad por la integridad física y psicológica de su amigo. Lamentablemente como dije, era un idiota y se limitó a sonreír y apresurarme con el afamado reto.

Oh por el amor de Dios, en serio tenía miedo, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo hacía. Levi Ackerman era uno de los pocos marginados sociales y el, de por sí, siempre ha sido un tipo tenebroso, al igual que su hermana Mikasa —aunque ella pareció lograr acoplarse a una buena red de amigos mal influyentes—Y Levi no.

Exactamente no era una persona marginada por ser raro —aunque si me lo ponía a pensar mejor, si lo era—. No entendía con exactitud sus razones y por qué prefería alejarse de esa forma de sus compañeros, pero algo que si entendía era las razones de sus compañeros para mitigar cualquier intento de acercarse a él. Lejos de una situación normal, una en la que una persona pedía de manera cordial dejarla sola, sin remordimientos, ni nada por el estilo. Pero él parecía preferir ignorarlos en toda regla de la palabra.

Las razones…esas razones…

Una. Levi Ackerman daba miedo, más que todo por el hecho de tener ese apellido y sangre asesina en sus venas. Cuando, a decir verdad y si soy sincero conmigo mismo, Levi en realidad era muy simpático. Y a lo lejos uno fácilmente lo tomaría como un tipo tranquilo, apacible y firme en sus decisiones.

—Vamos, Jaeger. No me digas que tienes miedo—

Tenía miedo, estúpido caballo.

—No tengo miedo—repliqué contradiciendo a mis propios pensamientos pesimistas—Lo haré, ya lo verás—Pero vaya alguien a decirle a mi bocota que deje de soltar tantas mentiras controladas por mi orgullo de hombre— Y te lo restregaré en la cara. Te restregaré en la cara el beso que le daré a Levi, cara de caballo.

Todos vitorearon ante mis susurros y enseguida se callaron, al ver como el profesor nos regresaba a ver con sospecha. Y a pesar de que muchos tenían al fondo botellas de alcohol volvió a sentarse pareciendo más cansado de lo que ha estado en toda su miserable vida.

Pero eso la verdad no pareció importarnos, más bien estábamos asustados de que la persona jugando indirectamente en todo eso, se diera cuenta y nos asesinara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Para nuestra buena suerte, ni siquiera pareció inmutarse. Aún seguía sentado, mirando hacia el exterior.

No me malentiendan. A pesar de todo lo que Levi Ackerman mostraba a absolutamente todo el colegio, difícilmente podría desagradarme. Más bien lo respetaba, más de lo que alguien podría imaginarse —una de las razones por las cuales quería negarme a tal reto— ¿Por qué lo respetaba? Primeramente él podía tener una apariencia por demás adorable. Aunque eso no debería ser una razón basada en el respeto, pero bueno.

En serio, no terminaba de sorprenderme.

Levi era condenadamente sexy de una forma tan inocente —si se me permite llamarlo así—. Inocente en el sentido de que la mayoría del tiempo parece ignorarlo. Su cabello, hasta en la lejanía, se veía sedoso y tan… tan negro; perfecto, teniendo en cuenta que su piel era semejante a la de una muñequita de porcelana… muñequito.

Un muñequito que podría dejarte noqueado y desangrándote en el piso con tan solo un golpe. A cualquiera que se atreviera a molestarlo…o mirarlo de mala forma.

Levi también mantenía esa imagen de persona indefensa y débil a causa de su tamaño… pero nadie debería caer por ese tipo de apariencia. Mucho menos si se trata de alguien como él. No lo hagan, él puede ser cualquier cosa menos débil y tranquilo. Lo he visto, en realidad. He tenido el lujo de mirarlo en acción. Hubo una vez en el que unos tipos —supongo que demasiado imprudentes o estúpidos— se creyeron lo suficientemente osados para molestarlo. Incluso, escuché que se habían atrevido a soltarle oraciones demasiado indecorosas y morbosas. Pero simplemente lo escuché. La cuestión de todo eso fue que los "valientes tipos" no salieron bien librados. Levi pudo lidiar con ese trio de neandertales.

¿Cómo?

Yo aún me lo sigo preguntado.

A pesar de ser tan adorablemente pequeño. Levi parece ser una máquina de matar a la hora de pelear. No se permitió errores, se deslizaba y esquivaba los golpes de sus contrincantes con una habilidad única e incomparable haciendo que enfurezcan cada vez más, pero de un momento a otro el pareció cansarse y terminó por devolver los golpes con la intensidad y fuerza de sus oponentes multiplicada por dos. O quien sabe y sea por más. Pero eso es un dato que no quisiera saber. Puede que me divierta muy en el fondo la forma en como pagaban los hombres que se enfrentaban a él, pero eso lo dejo para mí, porque lo que menos quisiera es que el karma venga y me lo haga pagar de la misma forma.

Y bueno, arrasó con ellos de una manera tan reservada — en serio— a ningún momento perdió esa expresión de indiferencia…casi llegando a parecer nada más que simple aburrimiento. Sorprendente. Por ello mismo es que lo admiraba.

¿Lo ven? Levi no me caí mal, ni se acercaba a ese tipo de sentimiento. Era una persona que, como dije, siempre me asombraba; tanto por sus técnicas en combate, su agilidad, la facilidad para escapar de los problemas y, más que todo por la sensación de que parecía entender a las personas más bajas en calificaciones de la clase. Aunque no lo crean, a Levi no parecía emocionarle mucho la idea de estudiar, como a muchos de los marginados desperdigados por toda la parte frontal de autobús.

No es como si pusiera atención hasta en el mínimo detalle, pero era lo que alcanzaba a observar de él. Porque a pesar de que se sienta dos mesas más al frente, lograba verlo desde mi puesto. Como por ejemplo cuando veía el reloj celeste y de bordes dorados ubicado encima del pizarrón —cosa que hacía cada cinco minutos—, se me hacía imposible no parar en su nuca. En la forma en como siempre mantenía la palma de su mano contra su mejilla, observando hacia al frente. Pareciendo perdido; volando en otro mundo y a la vez con los pies en la tierra, firmemente.

Por ello mismo es que presentía que el estudio no estaba en su lista de prioridades principales.

Tenía calificaciones promedio, sin exagerar. No eran ni buenas ni malas y no parecía avergonzarse por ello. El punto destacable de todo es que yo sabía perfectamente que Levi podría dejar atrás a muchos de los llamados prodigios de la clase. Incluso a los que no hacían nada más que estudiar día y noche

Lo he visto.

La forma en como de un momento a otro su mirada se fijaba inmediatamente en el ejercicio que el profesor de matemática comenzaba a escribir o bien dictar, luego simplemente empezaba a escribir y tras un par de minutos terminaba. Sin una maldita calculadora. Una que hasta el mismísimo profesor utilizaba.

Es así en todas las materias, pero supongo que como toda persona, tenía a la materia que más le gustaba o que menos le desagradaba: La clase de música.

Aunque a todos parecía gustarle esa clase. Después de todo ¿Qué mejor que sostener cualquier tipo de instrumento y tontear con él por dos largas horas? —, me incluyo también. Lo tomábamos como una buena excusa para descansar la mente de tanto ajetreo escolar.

Todos y su excepción.

Levi se perdía; desaparecía por todo ese tiempo. Aunque no es como toda la clase se diera cuenta de esa específica falta de presencia. Unos pocos lo notaban —sí, entre ellos estaba yo—y preguntaban por él.

Y al parecer, el profesor siempre sonreía y respondía "En la sala de pianos, como siempre". Lo decía orgulloso y feliz. Supuse que al ver que había alguien de todo el grupo que enserio destacaba.

Solo en ello parecía dar rienda suelta a sus verdaderas habilidades. En las demás clases simplemente se limitaba a terminar muchísimo antes que —según todos— "quienes hacían quedar bien a nuestra clase", pero a diferencia de ellos, él no decía nada, tampoco soltaba el lápiz o dejaba caer los antebrazos a cada lado del cuaderno como muchos lo hacían.

De alguna forma eso me parecía agradable y humilde.

Lamentablemente no me había dado el lujo de acercarme a él. Así que supuse que por algo pasaban las cosas y si la botella quiso tomárselas conmigo ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Con un encogimiento de hombros me estabilicé en el bus en movimiento y dándome apoyo por medio de la baranda en la parte superior del transporte comencé a caminar hacia los asientos en la parte de al frente.

Levi, como dije, estaba en los asientos frontales del bus, donde normalmente se sentaban los antisociales de la clase. Siempre sucedía —supongo que era alguna extraña ley del universo sin sentido—. El profesor se sentaba en el primer asiento, cosa que para los que pretendían lanzarse por la compuerta y escapar en el momento menos inesperado era todo menos conveniente.

Luego estaban los estudiosos. Aquellos que se mataban por tan solo ganar un bendito medio punto en la materia más insignificante. Usualmente se sentaban ahí para para vivir su propia vida y hacerle la conversa al profesor. Entre ellos se sentaba Levi.

Mas al fondo estábamos nosotros, más o menos la falla cómica de toda la clase. Era divertido pasar desapercibidos cuando se trataba de la ignorante docencia. De alguna forma nunca se daban cuenta de que existíamos. Tomaban lista para verificar si alguien había logrado escapar o había faltado, terminado eso volvían a sentarse y se sumían en su propio mundo de arrepentimiento.

Quiero que tomen esto en cuenta. Siempre, siempre ha sido obligatorio hacer alguna tontería —al menos en lo que se refiere a mi grupo—. Así sea en trabajos grupales, en el receso o —si ya no había de otra—, en la mismísima clase. Imagínense como sería en este tipo de viajes educativos.

Por eso es que algunos de nosotros pusimos una cuota para comprar un par de botellas de puro alcohol. Aunque no faltaron los que apuntaron por algo más arriesgado y trajeron cigarrillos.

Bien y como iba diciendo al final estaban los que cerraban con broche de oro toda la explicación. Al final estaban muy bien ubicados los tipos —y tipas— que traían la droga. Es por eso mismo que de la mitad hasta los asientos finales del autobús era en su mayoría puro caos fiestero.

Si…

Un caos del que me estaba alejando a paso lento e inseguro.

Está bien, no tenía por qué estar tan nervioso. No es como si fuera a dar mi primer maldito beso, por el amor de Dios. Así que me vi obligado a tragarme toda esa frustración y continuar, pero al parecer esos nervios terminaron por desconcentrarme tanto que de un momento a otro ya estaba parado a lado del asiento de Levi, que al parecer aun no notaba que estaba ahí o prefería ignorarme, de manera olímpica cabe destacar. Supuse enseguida que era la segunda opción al verlo girar los ojos y sacarse uno de los audífonos.

Lo que no alcancé a suponer fue lo que dijo después.

—Ya te lo dije, Farlan. No necesito ningún tipo de compañía—soltó y me quedé estático. ¿Farlan? ¿Me acababa de llamar Farlan?

—Soy Eren, no Farlan—murmuré sentándome de una vez por todas. Ya luego podría golpearme todo lo que quisiera— Hola Levi.

Me miró de soslayo y por más estúpido que suene me inquietó un poco el hecho de que no pareciera para nada sorprendido— Mmh, Eren Jaeger.

— ¡Sí! Ese mismo—sonreí más aliviado y le ofrecí mi mano…la cual ignoró. _Oh, rayos_. Asentí manteniendo una sonrisa apenada.

_No entres en pánico, Eren. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué ni bien te acercaras podrías simplemente sentarte y besarlo? No, claro que no. Este es Levi, un Ackerman en toda su regla. No una de las tantas chicas que pasaron por tu vida…más concretamente, tu cama._

Me abofeteé mentalmente y me apoyé al respaldo del asiento con la esperanza de parecer más relajado —cosa que no estaba en absoluto— y dar rienda suelta al menos una mísera conversación. Fue entonces que, al acomodarme, noté que Levi movía ligeramente la pierna de arriba hacia abajo, al ritmo de la música saliendo por los audífonos en sus oídos.

Probando mi suerte me moví un poco más cerca, intentando observar la pantalla de su celular y en el proceso ganándome una mirada letal de parte suya. Me alejé rápidamente y le sonreí a modo de disculpa. No pareció disminuir su ceño fruncido pero al menos había conseguido lo que necesitaba.

El nombre de la banda. _Fall Out Boys._

Pestañeé sorprendido, olvidando por un momento el plan que estaba maquinando en mi cabeza hace unos pocos segundos. Amaba esa banda…Oh, Dios. Si, puede que el plan desde un comienzo hubiese sido descubrir el nombre con el único fin de entablar la conversación deseada y todo eso pero…esto. A Levi le gustaba esa banda…¡de verdad! Y mierda que me agradaba ese hecho.

Una cosa en común. Lo tomé como un gran paso hacia el buen camino.

—¡Wow! —Exclamé ganándome nuevamente una miradita de su parte— Me gusta esa banda.

Me observó por unos cuantos segundos, frunciendo el ceño y estrechando sus ojos peligrosamente— ¿Y? ¿Te aplaudo?

¿Acaso dije un gran paso hacia el buen camino? Olvídenlo, obviamente Levi no me la iba a poner fácil, por no decir imposible de lograr.

Y yo que pensé que al menos tendría una mísera oportunidad; una pequeñísima, claro. Pero viéndolo de una forma más realista y pesimista — ¿para qué mentir? —, Levi era un imposible. Meterlo en un juego como este no me pareció correcto en el mismo momento en que el cara de caballo pronunció su nombre. Porque más que ser una burla, era una total falta de respeto…y un suicidio.

Y aun quería vivir un poco más. Valoraba mi vida, por más miserable que parezca la muy desgraciada.

Tragando mis propios lamentos, pensé que lo mejor sería levantarme sigilosamente e irme.

Después de todo tal vez Jean tenga piedad y no me obligue a caminar —en su forma más literal— por todo el pueblo, desnudo. Ta desnudo como Dios me trajo al mundo…bueno, aunque técnicamente quién me trajo al mundo fue mi madre…Ay, no. Estaba divagando. Normalmente lo hacía cuando estaba a punto de sumergirme en una crisis de nervios y ansiedad intensos.

Lo sabía…sabía que era imposible. Digo, ¿Qué mejor que ver a tu amigo-enemigo haciendo el ridículo en _el _viaje educativo?

Créanme, ni yo dejaría pasar tan asombrosa oportunidad. Yo, que me tachaban como el más amigable de entre toda la serie de compañeros irracionales y poco coherentes en toda la extraña ecuación de mi grupo.

Mierda. Sería mi perdición.

Resignado a mi humillante y trágico futuro me vi poniéndome de pie justo en el mismo momento en el que le bus se detenía en una avenida un poco menos dañada y lleno de baches profundos. Fue entonces que escuché como todos comenzaron a gritar, aplaudir y silbar —a excepción de las mujeres, los marginados estudiosos, Levi y yo—. Estaba un tanto desorientado ante tanto escándalo, no entendía ni una mierda de razón para tanto griterío pero no me quedé quieto y enseguida, con un poco de esfuerzo, me dirigí hacia la ventana más cercana y, más o menos, vacía. Como por ejemplo la de un Levi sentado, indiferente a tanta blasfemia saliendo de los labios de sus compañeros de clase. Pero no dejé que esa idea tomé tanto tiempo en mi cabeza y la dejé a un lado. Como dije antes, aun valoraba mi vida y atreverme a acercarme a él, a menos de un metro, no me parecía en absoluta una idea que pudiera aprovechar y salir vivo en el proceso.

Así que a empujones —como todos—, empecé a moverme. Aun así podía sentir los codos puntiagudos que se encontraban con mi pecho y costillas. Soltaban maldiciones y se quejaban como salvajes, solo por ver un poco más allá de los muros de cristal y las cortinas desvencijadas del autobús. Para mi suerte era bastante alto. Lo tomé como una buena ventaja, por lo que usando la distancia que había recorrido me incliné más cerca y pude observar.

Y oh, Dios. Sí que pude observar.

Universitarias. Sexys universitarias sonriendo… ¡sonriéndonos! Con una de sus manos levantadas y moviéndola de un lado a otro como gesto de saludo al tiempo que contoneaban sus caderas y movía su largo y brillante cabello de un lado a otro.

Nos llamaban, mierda que lo hacían.

—Hey, bastardo suicida—Maldición, no molestes. Justo ahora estaba en un muy agradable sueño— Hey, Jaeger—un brazo hizo peso en mis hombros y no tuve de otra que apartar la mirada de las chicas afuera y clavarla de la peor forma en su rostro.

— ¿Qué quieres, Jean?

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Lo lograste? —una sonrisa socarrona apareció de repente— ¿Lo besaste?

—…Emmh, sí.

Estúpido, estúpido. No debiste dudar, maldita sea.

—Mientes—soltó jalándome fuera de todo los tipos aun aglomerados como animales frente a la ventana—Vamos, Jaeger. Tienes que hacerlo…Todos a quienes les tocó lo hicieron.

Me mordí el labio frustrado, sintiéndome un poco culpable. Era verdad, la botella hizo muchas más malas jugadas antes de que me tocara a mí. Hubo un giro en que la botella se dirigió a mi gran amigo Bertholdt y no tuvo de otra más que cumplir con el reto, por más vergonzoso que hubiese sido. Lo mandaron directo al conductor del autobús —cosa que me pareció en parte divertido y al mismo tiempo penoso—. Lo que nadie se esperaba era que tras unos segundos volviera más rojo que el semáforo al final de la cuadra y con una pequeña notita bien agarrada entre sus largos dedos.

Al parecer el tipo que conducía era tan solo cuatros años mayor y se hacía llamar Reiner.

Lo felicitamos, claro pero eso no fue suficiente para apagar el intenso escarlata de sus mejillas.

Suspiré recordando. Está bien, a él le había ido bastante bien pero la situación por la que había pasado él no era en absoluto similar a la mía. A mí me estaban retando a besar a mi compañero…un compañero peligroso y a quien me parecía nefasto hacerle esto. Tanto por él como por mi completa persona —no lo digo en señal de persona egocéntrica— pero, en serio, sentía que si me atrevía a robarle un beso estaría en ese mismo momento firmando mi propia sentencia de muerte. Se me hacía imposible no pensarlo.

Aunque…ahora que me lo ponía a pensar mejor ¿No sería una mejor idea pedirle ayuda? No era seguro que me ayudara pero tal vez pueda mentir a mis compañeros —en espacial a Jean— y decirles que si lo había besado.

No era tan mala idea, al menos era la más decente que se me había ocurrido en los últimos quince minutos.

—Lo haré, Jean.

Había algo más que quería hacer, a pesar de sonar vengativo y degradante.

—Te pondré una condición—continué al verlo asentir aunque enseguida una sombra de sospecha pasó rauda por sus ojos.

— ¿Qué clase de condición?

—Me darás toda la semana para conseguirlo.

—…Mmmh, no lo sé—estrechó sus ojos pareciendo pensarlo.

—Vamos, cara de caballo…Es Levi Ackerman, no es una persona fácil.

Necesitaba venganza. Nadie se metía conmigo y me obligaba a dejar a un lado mis altos valores morales como personas sin salir ileso.

—No la semana. Te daré solo cinco días, hasta el viernes… ¿Solo eso?

—No, hay algo más—sonreí levemente, casi pareciendo indiferente a todo el asunto cuando en realidad lo que quería era reírme a toda voz— Si lo hago…quien caminará desnudo serás tú.

—Detente ahí, imbécil… ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste…Estoy seguro y sé que tú también que si llego a besarlo me ganaré más de una sola paliza. No me arriesgaré en vano.

— ¿Estás loco? No me humillaré frente a… ¿las viste, verdad? A las universitarias. Ni loco, lo haría.

—Entonces ten por hecho que tampoco lo haré yo—murmuré frunciendo el ceño. Al menos en algo estábamos de acuerdo. Ninguno de los dos parecíamos lo suficientemente dispuestos a pasar por tal vergüenza, pero si llegaba aceptar, no dudaría. Besaría a Levi.

Todo por ver al cara de caballo metido en tremenda estupidez.

—Ah, carajo, Eren—rodó los ojos, dando una rápida mirada hacia las ventanas, nuevamente hacia las chicas. Me sentí más relajado al verlo suspirar y elevar una ceja—Bien, trato hecho.

—Bien pensado Je…—

—Te tendré vigilado—lo miré sin entender y el resopló— El beso no será válido a menos que haya al menos un testigo. Aparte de él y tú, claro.

—No me vengas con esa mierda.

—Ya me mentiste una vez ¿Qué te hace pensar que volveré a caer en la misma mierdecilla de trampa, Jaeger?

Está bien, ahora si se podía decir que estaba jodido.

—Ja…—pero no me rendiría. No frente a ese estúpido—Claro, puedes tener a todos viéndolo si quieres. En realidad no me importa si medio colegio nos observa. Lo haré y ya. Besaré a Levi Ackerman y ganaré el maldito reto—lo último se lo dije aún más bajito, ofreciéndole en el proceso otra sonrisa muy poco modesta.

Aquí vamos. Nada debía fallar.

De alguna forma haría que él me besé, así sea lo último que haga… Último, porque seguramente luego de hacerlo terminará por asesinarme.

.

.

.

* * *

**Holu ~ :33333333**

**Vengo apareciendo con un nuevo fic asdfghjkasdsd Seguro se preguntarán ¡¿Por qué rayos mejor no actualizo los otros fics?! E-E **

**Lo haré (?) Algún día (?) ;-; **

**xDD Nah, prometo hacerlo. Eso solo que esto se me vino una madrugada lluviosa, y tenía que escribirlo ;-; Y lo escribí en el celular :DDD y luego me lo robaron T-T Y luego lo recuperé e-e)9  
Y pues aquí está(?) Ah, sí y luego el celular se me cayó y se rompió la pantallita —llora— pero igual sirve así que no importa ;-;)9**

**Ah, bueno. Ya entré a exámenes—llora doblemente— (?) Tenía que decírselo a alguien (?) TT-TT**

**Asdfghgdsdd Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap del fic :´333 Esto es solo el comienzo de todo el verdadero lío(?) No se, siento que con este fic saciare la sed de Angst(?) Bueno, no ;-;  
**

**¿Reviews? ¿No? Bueno ;-; —se va al rinconcito—**

**Espero y nos leamos pronto 3333 **

**PD: ¿Alguien ha visto la vida de Adele? ASDFGHJKFDSDFFSDSDSD EMMA *q* ASDFGHJKSDSDD —se calma—**

**Adiouuus ~**

**.**

**.**

_**Enlly**_


End file.
